


Cookies, Chocolates and a Corsage

by ssajareau



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssajareau/pseuds/ssajareau
Summary: Matt walked into the bullpen to see Tara, Luke and Garcia all gathered around his desk talking and wondering what they’re saying as he approaches them. He sees a box and a small note placed on his desk, reaching for the pink piece of paper.I heard about that bakery you loved closing down and how you craved for some of their baked cookies, so I decided to make you a batch of cookies! I know they aren’t like the ones from your favourite bakery but I hope you enjoy them!Love from your secret admirer xx
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Matt Simmons
Kudos: 3





	Cookies, Chocolates and a Corsage

Matt walked into the bullpen to see Tara, Luke and Garcia all gathered around his desk talking and wondering what they’re saying as he approaches them. He sees a box and a small note placed on his desk, reaching for the pink piece of paper. 

“What’s this?” Matt asks as he opens up the note to be greeted by some elegant handwriting with hearts over the i’s and a message addressed to him entailing what’s in the box. 

_I heard about that bakery you loved closing down and how you craved for some of their baked cookies, so I decided to make you a batch of cookies! I know they aren’t like the ones from your favourite bakery but I hope you enjoy them!_

_Love from your secret admirer xx_

After reading the note, Matt opens up the box to see that there are in fact some freshly baked cookies, the aroma of the cookies filling the room. He looks back down at the note, seeing the secret admirer part, written in curved writing as he wonders who it could be. 

“So who is it from?” Garcia asked, a gleaming smile on her face as she tried to take a look at the note. 

“I don’t know but apparently it’s from my secret admirer, whoever that could be” Matt tells her as he shows Garcia the note he received. 

“Aww, Matt has a secret admirer!” Tara exclaims, teasing her friend over the gift and message he got as everyone laughs. 

“So are you going to eat the cookies or shall we?” Luke says, eager to have a bite of those cookies.

“I don’t know. Is it even safe to eat these cookies, I don’t even know who it’s from. Someone could be stalking me.” The former IRT agent points out, unsure if he should try these cookies or not and if they’re even safe to eat. 

“Considering the box was left on your desk before we all got here, it is likely that someone who works here left the box there for you especially as most deliveries are always left at the front desk for us to pick up or someone hands it to us.” Reid announced walking over to them with a cup of coffee as they all turned around to see him. “I think those box of cookies are indeed safe to eat.”

“So you're saying that whoever sent these box of cookies is most likely an agent who works here?” Matt asks and Reid nods as the agent walks away from the group and heads into the breakroom to grab more coffee. It only makes Matt wonder who it could be that sent him the note and the box and looks around the room to see any possible secret admirers. 

Luke would try to grab a cookie from the box, only for Matt to slap his hand away, not letting him have any of the cookies and takes the box away from him, much to Luke’s dismay as he rolls his eyes and heads back to his desk along with Tara. 

“You know, I could compile a list of potential secret admirers for you.” Garcia suggests, eager to know who sent Matt the cookies and is determined to find out who it is. 

“You don’t need to do that Garcia, besides I’m pretty sure that the person who sent this just wants to be anonymous.” Matt tells the technical analyst much to her dismay. 

“Fine but I’m still around if you ever need that list” she tells him, taking a cookie from the box as she leaves Matt and heads back to her office. 

Matt sits down in his seat and takes a bite of the cookie, his eyes lighting up as he tastes how delicious it is. Even though they weren’t like the cookies from his favourite bakery, he loves these cookies and hopes to at least find out who his gift giver is so he can thank them and tell them how good they are. 

\------

It had been a week since he received those box of cookies and as he entered the bullpen, Matt sees JJ by his desk and another box laid out on his desk. 

“Looks like someone’s secret admirer is back” JJ tells him, a huge smile on her face as she hands him the box and the note, with Matt taking it as he opens up the note he received, seeing that same elegant and curved, handwriting with the hearts above the i’s as he reads the note. 

_Hi again, I'm back! I didn’t know what to get you so I thought I would get you a box of chocolates, I didn't know what you liked so I bought an assortment of chocolates. I hope you like it!_

_Also did you know that in the seven days leading up to Valentine’s day there are_ _58 million pounds of chocolate which is purchased in the US. I know we are nowhere near Valentine’s day but I thought this was a cute fun fact._

_Love from your secret admirer xx_

Matt opens the box to then see an assortment of chocolates all laid out inside and puts it back on the table. 

“So what does the note say?” JJ asks him as Matt hands her the note for her to read. 

“It looks like they decided to give me chocolates and they left a random fact in the note” he tells her as JJ hands him back the note. 

“Hmm, maybe it’s from Reid” JJ jokingly suggests, prompting the two to laugh over the possibility of the secret admirer being Reid. 

“I don’t think it’s him” Matt tells her, still laughing, as he looks back down at the note, wondering who it could be and realises he’s seen that handwriting before but can’t remember where or who it belongs to. 

“I’m sure you’ll find out who your secret admirer is.” JJ tells him, reassuring the agent as she places her hand on his shoulder and gives him a comforting touch and Matt thanks her for the assurance. 

“You want one?” Matt asks the blonde, handing her the box of chocolates and JJ nods, thanking him as she takes one of the chocolates and Matt takes another as two eat it. 

“Well whoever your secret admirer is, they sure do have good tastes” JJ says as the two laugh and JJ sits on his desk as they share some of the chocolates together, the two agents talking and laughing. 

______

Over the next few weeks, Matt receives more gifts from his secret admirer as well as more teasing from the team. From cute teddy bears, flowers and even a new pair of sunglasses as his previous pair broke, this elusive present giver had given him many gifts and he still hadn’t figured out who it could be. Garcia had given him a list of possible secret admirers but Matt had feeling that none of them were his secret admirer. Though Matt had one way of figuring it out who his secret admirer could be. He had yet to receive his gift and it was nearing the end of the week, he figured out that his gift giver must be planning to give him his present on Friday and knew whoever it was had to be coming in the early hours of the morning just before everyone got to work. 

So Matt decided to set up a plan, he would go into work much earlier than usual and surprise his secret admirer. He would hide behind Luke’s desk as it had the perfect vantage point of his desk and the secret admirer not being able to see him. Of course this meant he had to wake up incredibly early and just hopes that it’s worth it and he’ll finally be able to identify his secret admirer. 

He entered the bullpen in the early hours of the morning and fortunately there was nothing on his desk yet. So he waited for a while, hiding behind Luke’s desk and trying not to fall asleep. An hour later, he hears the doors opening, waking him up slightly as he peaks over the desk and hears footsteps approaching his desk. Before the elusive present giver can get away, he jumps up and surprises them. 

“Ah ha! I finally caught yo- JJ?” Much to his surprise and confusion, he sees JJ standing there, note in hand and something she dropped. “You’re the secret admirer?” He asks her as JJ tries to look for an explanation. 

“No?” she says weakly, giving him a small wave and tries to hide the note and kick away whatever she dropped. She knew that was the worst thing she could say but it was too late and Matt had caught her. 

He crossed his arms as he looks at JJ. “Uh-huh” he said slowly, taking several steps closer to her as she tries to avoid his gaze and a pink blush appears on her cheeks. “So you’re the one who’s been sending me all these gifts?” 

She doesn’t say anything and Matt notices the small note in her hands. “May I?” gesturing to the note as JJ blushes again this time only bigger and she hands him the note. 

_Meet me at Fiola tonight at 8pm. Here’s a small corsage, I’ll also be wearing one so you know who to look for._

_Love from your secret admirer xx_

“Were you trying to ask me out on a date?” Matt inquired. He had feelings for her for a while but had no idea that she did too. He realised that all of this was her way of trying to ask him out and gain the confidence to go on a date with him and tell him how she feels about him. 

She hesitates, still nervous as she tries to find the right words, “well I was planning to surprise you at the restaurant and tonight you would finally figure out it was me who did all of this but, you uh- figured that out already.” 

Matt sees the small box that JJ was trying to kick away and picks up and hands back to her, “I’m guessing this corsage you were talking about.” and JJ nods as she takes the corsage back.

He looks back at the pink piece of paper she wrote and looks at her, giving it back to her as a rush of confidence went through his body, feeling brave as he smiles at her, “I’ll pick you up at 7”. 

JJ looks up in surprise but before she can say anything, Matt leans down and gently kisses her cheek, giving her a quick smile before walking away. JJ stands there, her eyes lighting up and smiling as feels a flutter in her heart and a pink blush reappears on her face. 

She smiles as she watches Matt walk away, she looks at the pink note she wrote to him and goes over to her desk, seeing the pink pad of paper she kept in her drawer, no longer needing it anymore.


End file.
